questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Open
Open is a utility Spell. Its function is to open locks and doors. It first appears in Quest for Glory I and is available in all games. Open requires 2 MP to cast in the first three games. In Quest for Glory IV, it requires 6 MP to cast, despite the Spell Menu saying otherwise. In Quest for Glory V, Open's cost remains 6 MP. Learning Open is learned in Quest for Glory I by purchasing the spell scroll from Zara's Magic Shop in the Town of Spielburg. The spell costs 30 silvers. A Magic User created in a game after Quest for Glory I will already have the knowledge of Open when he begins. Function The function of Open is to open doors and locks, something the Fighter would do with his muscles or the Thief would do with his tools. Sometimes a skill check will be required to open particular locks, doors, or objects. Also, this allows the Magic User to hang back from his target, in case opening it would be dangerous. Unfortunately, Open is a very basic spell, and as such, is quite fallible. Barring a door will usually be sufficient to prevent it being Opened. There are also certain magical counter-charms that can be placed on doors that will defeat the Open spell. Open is also used in the Mage's Maze game in Quest for Glory I. In the game field are several boulders that block small caves. Once Open is cast, a boulder can be clicked on. This will move the boulder to another random location in front of a small cave. Special Uses Open has many uses during certain events in the games: Quest for Glory I: *Casting the spell in Erana's Peace will open the stone, revealing the scroll for the Calm spell. *Outside the Kobold Cave, the Ogre's chest can be opened using the Open spell. *In the Kobold Cave, casting Open (or Trigger) will open the Kobold's chest. *The spell can be used to unlock and open the back door to the Brigand Fortress near the Antwerp. While unlocking the door is easy, opening requires approximately 80 skill points in the spell. *Casting the spell at the Brigand Fortress gate will open it. Quest for Glory II: *At the end of Sahir Tarik in Shapeir, casting Open at the far end of the street will open the door to WIT. *The Open spell can open the door to the Metal Worker's House off Zrir Darb in Shapeir. *During the WIT Initiation Test, Open can be used on the Water test to separate the ice block after it has been pushed apart, and on the Fire test to open the door. *In the dungeons of the Emir's Palace, Open can be used on the prison door. *While storming the Emir's Palace, Open can be used both on the main palace door and on the door to the Ritual Chamber. Quest for Glory III: *When dueling with the Leopardman Shaman, the Hero may use Open to counteract the Cage of Thorns spell. *When infiltrating the Lost City, the Hero can use Open on the door leading to Reeshaka's prison. Quest for Glory IV: *In the basement of the Monastery, the Hero can use Open on the roll-top desk in the basement, although he should stand back. *In Erana's Garden, this spell is used to find the Protection spell. *In the Cemetery, Open can be used on a fallen headstone to free Igor. *In Castle Borgov, Open can be used on the safe in one of the hallways, and on a chest in a bedroom. *When being held prisoner in the dungeon of Castle Borgov, cast Open to remove the Hero's chains. *In the Breath Cave, after the Hero has been pulled by the wind, cast Calm once inside the valve to momentarily stop the wind, then cast Open to open the valve and escape. Quest for Glory V: *When the Wizard is tailing Arestes to his hideout after the bank robbery, he will need to cast Open to get the door to the Thieves' Guild open. *In the Hydra Cave, the chest on the left-hand wall can be opened by casting Open on it. *During the Rite of Peace, the Open spell will open the gate to Atlantis. Open will also work on the secret panels in the main courtyard. *During the Rite of Justice, the Open spell can be used on the main gate at the wall and the door to the keep. Training The spell is trained by being cast repeatedly. In Quest for Glory III, the spell can only be trained when it is cast in your room at Tarna or your hut at the Simbani Village. This will cause you to lose Honor and Paladin points. Casting anywhere else will not train the spell or use up any mana points. Importing/Hybrid If a Magic User is imported and didn't have Open for any reason in the previous game, he will be given Open in the new game. This applies for all four games that support importing. If a Hybrid character is created and is given Magic, he will be given the Open spell in Quest for Glory II, but not in any other games. Trivia *Rakeesh appears to use Open in the Lost City in Quest for Glory III, although he appears to be technically clearing away rubble from a doorway. Either way, the action was magical in nature, so either he knows the Open spell, or perhaps possesses an unknown Paladin Ability that allows him to open the way. Category:Spells